The Sea Is Calling
by purplestar613
Summary: Annie's games, before, during and after. Her and Finnick's relationship builds. No good at writing summaries, story is better promise! Rated M for maturity.
1. Time to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Let the 70__th__ annual Hunger Games begin!"_ I have 60 seconds. 45 seconds before everyone goes crazy. 30 second before I'll be in danger of someone killing me. 15 seconds before the bloodbath begins. The gong sounds. Run.

_One week earlier_

I hate today. I always will. I hate the morning of silence from the whole town. I hate the excitement in the few older children who train for this. I hate the fear in children's eyes who don't. I hate the parents who dress their children up trying to keep from crying. I'm never having kids. I want them so badly, but I would never bring a child into _this_ kind of life. District 4 is considered a Career district. But only some train. And even when the time comes, they never volunteer. Most of us who go in die, but there are times, when one of us will come out alive and on top. Five years ago, Finnick Odair won the games. Ever since then he became a sex icon for women and men in the Capitol. He'll leave for weeks on end without a goodbye. I yelled at him last year because of it. We used to be so close, but now he's so different. He yelled back and said that he couldn't help it, that it wasn't his fault. It took some time, but after a lot of explaining, I finally realized what he was up against. Now, out of all the things I hate, number one on my list is President Snow.

Two months ago, I was with Finnick on the boardwalk, when someone ran up to us and gave him a letter. I recognized him as another one of our victors, his name was John, but everyone called him Hook because in his games he lost his hand and replaced it with a hook. He handed the letter to Finnick, said hi to me, then walked off. When Finnick finished reading it he got upset told me he had to go. I walked back to my house alone. Its night time and I know Finnick will be gone on an early morning train. Finnick the Famous Fuck from Four! That's what I hear some call him. I don't want to believe them, but because Finnick is my friend I've heard it from other victors that it's true. All the victors get capitol pet names. But none speak about them if they don't have to. I crawl into my bed and drift off to sleep after two hours of staring at the ceiling. I didn't want Finnick to go, but I couldn't stop him. I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window. I looked out and saw Finnick standing there in shorts and a t-shirt. He told me to open the door because he needed to talk to me. So I did. He grabbed my hand, shut the door, and practically ran up to my room tugging me behind him. He sat me down and told me he didn't want to go. I protested and told him he had to. Then he asked me if I wanted him to go. I started crying and said no. He pulled me into his arms and we crawled under my covers together. I fell asleep in his arms and to him saying that he wasn't going, that he wanted to stay here with me instead. It was the best night of my life. When I woke up he was gone. I wondered if it was a dream but realized it wasn't when I found him downstairs with Mags, another victor. She was scolding him about not going. But he just stood up and said too late now. The train left an hour ago. I suddenly feared what the consequences would be. President Snow didn't send anymore letters.

Every night up until two days ago, Finnick slept in my bed, just holding me. I couldn't get enough of it. Then he disappeared. I asked the other victors the past two days if they had seen him, but they said no. He's in the Capitol doing President Snow's bidding. I know he is. By now, I'm used to not getting a goodbye, but it hurt so much. This morning I didn't care. I was too focused on getting today over with. I walk downstairs to my mom cooking a seaweed omelet. I ate very slowly. My mom had bright red hair, tanned skin and green eyes. My step father Don has bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. My half-sister Brooke has blonde hair and green eyes. Such a variety. When my mom was 18, she got pregnant with me, but didn't know until later. Believe it or not I was conceived the day before the reaping, and guess who's name got called for the boys. My biological father. He lasted until the final eight. After his funeral mom was pronounced pregnant with me. That's where I get the dark hair from. The Capitol never found out, but I still wonder if President Snow knew.

"Did you sleep well?" My mom asks.

"Nope." I respond.

"I slept just fine." Brooke skips into the room. "I don't know what you're worried about Annie." She smiles at me. She's 12. And the instant she learned about the games, she wanted in on the training some past victors provide. She wants to be a volunteer when she's older.

"I just want to get today over with." I say and walk out of the room. It's already late in the day, and I'll be having to get ready soon. But right now, I just want to be with Finnick. If I can find him. He's got to be here, he's mentoring this year. He first mentored two years ago. None of the other male victors wanted to, so he and Mags became the official District 4 mentors.

I walk up to his house and knock. There's no answer. His dad is probably fishing, and that only leaves Finnick. Finnick's mom died the year before Finnick was reaped in a boating accident. Or so the Capitol called it.

Gloomily, I walk past all the other houses and watch. Mothers bringing out their old shoes for their daughters, fathers helping some tuck in their shirts. It's my second to last year this year. I've been through this enough where I hope I don't get picked, but I really don't care anymore. If I get reaped, I get reaped. There is nothing I can do about it.

After strolling through the town I stop at my favorite bait shop.

"What do you want?" A harsh voice said from behind the counter. Remember when I said this is my favorite, well, it's only my favorite when my fellow classmate Rod Scale isn't working it. He's my age, and has been making fun of me ever since we were little. His dad is the reason I come here. He's so polite, kind and full of fishing stories. My family makes nets and sells them to him to sell to customers. He really is a great guy, he just produced a not so great son.

"Nothing." I say, and walk out.

But before the door closes. I hear Rod say "Hey Cresta, good luck." I guess everyone finds it in their heart to show a bit of kindness on these days. Even Rod Scale.

I walk back into my house. Mother and Don are fussing over Brooke since it is her first reaping. And my fifth. Yay me.

In my room, I find that my mother has laid out some dresses of hers for me to choose from. I try them on, but I don't like any of them. I go to my closet and find a dress my friend Jess made me last year. It was short sleeved, with a scoop-neck and it flowed out to just above my knees. It was the same dark green color of my eyes. I put it on and just for my own humor, twirled in it. Then I grabbed an elastic band from my bedside table and pulled my brown waves into a high ponytail. For the finishing touch, I put on a necklace Finnick gave me a year ago. It was his mothers. It was just a piece of thin rope, with a small pendent on it that looked like a heart. I slipped on my brown flats that were worn and tattered and a bit small for my feet, but I loved them.

I walked downstairs and saw my sister done up with pig tails, and on her was the dress I wore for my first reaping. A small tan dress with blue accents and a pink ribbon around the middle. On her feet were my old white dress shoes. Mom played with her hair and cried.

"It'll be okay mom." Brooke says rubbing her shoulder as Don holds her up.

"Brooke." She turns to me. "It's time to go." I hold out my hand, and she takes it. Like all other children, we silently walk the long path up to the justice building where everything is set up. They prick our fingers, and we get in line. I go to stand with the other 17 year olds, and she goes to talk with her friends. I see Jess standing a few girls down from me. She's my age, and we've been friends for a while, but ever since her sister died in last year's games, she's shut down.

The chattering stops when the mayor, our district representative and past victors all take the stage. Finnick is the last to enter, and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. His eyes search the crowd for someone. When he finds them, he stares. His sea green eyes are burning a hole in my forehead. Our district representative is Talika Verona. She has on a tight bright yellow outfit with a blue ribbon roping down in a swirled style, 4 inch gold high heels and her face looks like a clown. She has green lipstick and pink cheeks and purple eyes. Her hair is scarlet red and hangs in short little curls just above her shoulders. Her first year was with Finnick. Ever since then, she thinks she's amazing. Every year I've seen her, she looks like a rainbow spit out of a kids mouth.

She goes on to say something about the Capitol and the honor we have of participating in the Hunger Games. Then they show us a video about past years ending with Finnick's face right after he killed his last opponent. This is when I glance up at Finnick. He hides his face and doesn't look up.

"Now then! Time for our female tribute!" Talika says in a very high pitched voice. Her hand digs viciously in the bowl for what seems like minutes. Then she finally comes up with a single piece of paper. She walks back over to the microphone and unfolds the paper.

"Annie Cresta!" My heart drops. Finnick's head snaps up and his eyes are full of rage. I feel sick. I can hear the few girls around me who trained to volunteer whisper "Not worth it." The girls part for me and I calmly make my way up to the stage. Everyone's eyes on me. I can hear my mother crying in the back. I'm all she has left of my dad. That's all she cares about.

I walk up the stairs and make my way over to Talika who is getting very impatient. She stands me in front of everyone just so. Then goes back to her spot. "Wonderful! Now for the boys!" She again takes her time digging through the glass bowl. Back at the microphone she unfolds the piece of paper and clearly reads "Tyler Tropic!"

A small scream fills the air. The thirteen year old boy is not one that has trained for this. He looks as though he's about to break down and cry. His light brown hair is matted down with gel, and his blue eyes are pleading with the crowd of boys. Yet non volunteer.

The scream that came from the boy's mother is followed by another from his older sister. She is 19. She can do nothing.

"All righty you two. Shake hands! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Talika waves to the crowd and gets no response.

We are ushered back into private rooms for visiting. I can't breathe. I'm going to pass out. My parents enter with my mom crying. Brooke just looks at me sad and wishes me luck. When they leave, to my surprise, Rod comes in. Has he been crying?

"Annie! I'm so sorry Annie!"

"What are you sorry for?"

He just looks at me. "I'm sorry I was mean to you all those years and I- I just…"

"You just what?"

"I like you. A lot, I mean like, _really_ like you. You're brave, you're kind, and you don't take shit from no one." He smiles. "Not even me."

I'm speechless. No boy has ever told me they liked me _that_ way before. "Thanks I guess." What am I supposed to say? "I hope we can put this past us. I'll forgive you, if you promise to look after Brooke when I'm gone."

"Gone? You're not going to leave. You're going to win. I believe in you Annie Cresta." He says. Then he kisses me on the cheek. "Come back to me." He says. And then he's gone. Did that really just happen?

"Get off me!" I hear from down the hall.

"You can't go in there." Another voice yells.

"Watch me." I know that voice. Finnick enters my room in a rage, but softens when he sees me.

"I guess the odds just weren't in my favor this year." I say plainly. There's really no other way to put it.

"No, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened." He says.

"What do you mean Finnick?"

"If I hadn't disobeyed Snow and gone to the Capitol you wouldn't be here right now. God, I'm so stupid!" He yells and punches the wall. "When I refused to go a few months ago, I told you there were no more letters. I lied. Snow sent me one two days ago and said that he understands why I didn't go and reminded me that the reaping was coming up. Then he said I look forward to meeting Ms. Cresta. He knows Annie! That's why you're here. Because of me! I was hiding in my basement because I didn't want to face you the past few days. I'm so sorry Annie!" He starts crying.

I walk over to him and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back the way Don rubs my mother's when she's stressed. "It'll be okay Finnick."

"I promise you Annie, I'll do whatever I can to get you out alive. You are coming back here. You're going to see your family again. And we'll be neighbors." He says smiling.

"Okay Finnick." I say quietly.

A peacekeeper comes in. "Time to go."

Finnick walks out before me. I meet up with Tyler who looks like he's been crying. And we walk up to the train. A few girls who trained for this to be their moment whisper "We're not getting a victor this year." And for a moment, I believe them. I'm nothing special. I'm not strong, or skillful. I wouldn't put money on me.

We get boarded on the train. And I look out the open window. I see people crying, hugging, staring, and walking home. As the train starts to move, I take one last look at the ocean that I love so dearly, and suddenly, it's gone. Washed away with trees. It's a six hour train ride to the Capitol from District 4. I'm counting the minutes I have left before it's time to start.


	2. Afraid to Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

The train is moving fast. Everything outside is blurred. Even the rain that has started to fall looks like a gray mist over the forest. I hear some shuffling behind me. Tyler has made his way into my room and looks very scared.

"Hey." I say trying to break the ice. He doesn't say anything, he just stands there looking at me. He is not a career, but neither am I. He's smaller than me by a lot, he's barely had a chance to live his life. I've had my time. I won't come out alive. But he will, he'll be the youngest winner District 4 has ever had. And I'll be coming home in a black bag of plastic. The thought scares me, but when I think about it, I'll be helping him come home and see his family, so I guess that's worth dying for. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yea." His voice is trembling. Eyes red and puffy, cheeks blotchy and his nose is running. He makes his way over to where I am sitting and plants himself next to me. That's when he starts crying. His face dives into his hands and his whole body is shaking. "I don't want to die." He gasps. Without giving it a second thought, I pull him into me and put my arms around him. His heart is pounding very fast. His cries become louder, and he keeps repeating "I want to go home. I don't want to die." I squeeze my arms around him tighter and rub his back.

"You're not going to die. I'm going to watch out for you." I whisper into his hair. "I'm going to make sure you come home. Alright?" He calms down a bit. "It'll be okay. I promise." He looks up at me, tears mixing with his sky blue eyes.

"You promise?" He asks.

"Yes. I will not let anyone touch you." He lets out a few more cries and then it's just breathing. I rock him back and forth gently. He's so small. If I had seen him without knowing him, I would have guessed him to be 11 at most.

There's a knock at the door. "Time for dinner." Finnick says quietly. I glace over my shoulder and look at him. He looks much younger than he did a few months ago. His hair is messed up, his eyes are bloodshot and he stands without confidence.

"We'll be right there." I tell him. He nods his head and walks out.

"You hungry?" I ask Tyler. His stomach growls in response. "Come on. Let's go." I take his hand like I did Brooke's only just an hour ago. Five hours to go. We'll get there just before midnight.

We walk down the corridor and into the next car where Talika and Mags are waiting for us. We dish up. The food is very rich, and very tasty. Tyler is eating everything he can get.

"Slow, boy." Mags tells him. Everyone in the village talks about Mags as hard to understand, but I find her speech rather comforting.

Halfway through, I'm stuffed and that's when Finnick walks in. Not the Finnick I saw this morning or a half hour ago, this is the Capitol Hunger Games worthy Finnick. He looks like he couldn't be happier.

"How's the food here? I hear it's to die for!" Finnick exclaims. Mags shoots him a look. Talika couldn't look more thrilled to have her money making champion back. And I begin to question which Finnick I'm going to see in my last week of living.

He ignores Mags, and my stares. "Come on everybody!" Talika jumps out of her seat. "Let's go watch the selections!" That's what the Capitol calls the reaping.

We all travel down a car to the entertainment area and gather on a plush sofa watching a giant screen. They show District 1 first. The male looks very tall, very strong and very handsome. The female looks like she could be a girl version of him and though she has blue eyes, there is a darkness there that anyone can see. A true death glare. District 2 is about the same. Both volunteers, both tall, strong, and have looks. I'd say all of Districts 1 and 2 are 18 years old.

District 3 passes, with both tributes looking very small and very frightened, they can't be more than 14. Our district comes, and I watch myself walk up to the stage. Everyone can tell I'm not a career, and the sad look on my face doesn't help my image. But when Tyler walks up, I look like a warrior compared to him. District 5, 6, and 7 pass with nothing memorable. Finnick and Mags are talking in their corner and taking notes. District 8 has a boy that's huge and has muscular arms, but when looking at his eyes, I don't think he wants to kill. District 9 comes up with an odd pairing, but a sad one. The girl is 18, and the boy is 12. The announcers say they're cousins. District 10 and 11 pass as well. The boy from District 12 is about Tyler's size, and the girl can't be much bigger.

If I had to bet money on anyone it would be any of the careers or the District 8 boy.

Tyler looks very green and suddenly runs out of the room. I stand up and run after him. He's puking his guts out in the hallway leading to our rooms. I suddenly wish I hadn't followed. I'm starting to feel faint when a pair of arms grabs me and pulls me in the other direction. Away from my room. I close my eyes enjoying the ride suddenly aware of how tired I am.

"Annie." Someone's calling me. "Annie you have to wake up." I don't want to. But I open my eyes anyway and Finnick is standing over top of me. I'm in a bed, but not mine, well, I'm _on_ a bed. "Annie, you need to get changed and sleep. We'll be in the Capitol in a few hours, so sleep while you can, trust me."

"What do I wear? I'm in your room remember?" Finnick tosses me a night shirt and a pair of shorts. They're his.

"I'll wait outside while you get changed." He says then leaves. I quickly change out of my dress and lay it on the bed and pull on his shorts which are too big for me and his shirt which smells really good. Then I take a moment to slip into the bathroom. It's surprisingly huge for a train bathroom. I use the toilet, and then rummage through the shelf for an extra toothbrush. I find eight others, all used. In the very back, I find one unused toothbrush. It's smaller than all the others, but I found it kind of pretty. All the others had some kind of jeweling or sparkle, and this one was a misty green, like fog over the water on a spring morning.

I walk to the door of the bathroom when I catch a glance of myself in the mirror. My hair is still up in a ponytail. I remove the elastic holding my hair in place and shake it out. I didn't realize how long my hair had gotten. I guess it's better that it's long, because this way it's easier for whoever my stylist is to mess with it. It's easier to cut hair than to add it. My mother says my hair is beautiful chocolate waves just like dad's, but mine is a lot longer. I never really saw myself as beautiful. Just average. I have no real impressive qualities. Green eyes are common in District 4, olive skin tone is common as well. So is brown hair. I have nothing spectacular about my looks and I've never been too graceful. I guess the District 4 female tribute will just be another plain girl this year.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks through the door.

"Fine." I say. Then walk out and practically run into him. He's shirtless. Typical Capitol Finnick. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Nope. I just came from down the hall, and Tyler had way too much to eat. He puked in the hallway twice, in his room once, and on your door. So they're cleaning it up right now."

"He only ate that much because he's scared."

"Just like you are." Finnick says.

"I am not! I was reaped big deal! I'll be coming home alive or dead, probably dead and I've accepted that." I yell at him.

"Don't you pretend not to be scared. Hell, even I'm scared! I told you I was going to do everything I could to get you home alive and I will."

"Why do you want to help me so much? Tyler's so young and has barely had a chance to live his life."

"You haven't had much of a chance either. Remember, it's because of me you're in this."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true!" He's yelling back now. "It's my fault because I was careless and stupid. I'm the reason you're here!"

"What are you trying to do? Help me or turn me against you?"

"Do you hate me?" He's whispering now.

"No."

"You should."

"Finnick I could never hate you. Even if I tried. You're my best friend." He looks at me smiling, but it looks forced. He reaches out and cups my cheek with his hand. Then he leans in and kisses my forehead. And then he's gone.

I lay in his bed for what feels like a few moments, but suddenly the train isn't the only thing making noise. I open my eyes and look out the window. We're here. The Capitol.

I reach for my green dress and change into it. Then I reach for the elastic again and pull my messy hair up as best I can. I run down the hallway and see Finnick and Mags standing with Talika, who looks overjoyed to be home. Tyler comes slowly walking down the opposite hallway and still looks pale. Finnick catches sight of me, he has a shirt on now. And for the slightest second, his eyes light up, but then he turns away.

"Alright kids! Let's head on out!" Talika squeaks. The train doors open and Talika practically jumps out. The crowd is louder than I've imagined. People wearing different colors and of all shapes and sizes. What is this place? Then Mags walks out and she seems to be ignored. Finnick pushes Tyler on out after and when the crowd sees him they cheer. Then it's my turn. I step outside and am bombarded by flashes, roses, and screams. I start my way down the path with peacekeepers keeping me safe. Suddenly the crowd goes silent, and I turn around to see Finnick walking down the path minding his own business when he stops. He turns to the crowd, smiles, then whips off his shirt. The crowd loses it. Apparently they have 3 volumes here. Loud, louder, and Finnick crazy.

When we finally make it to the training center we are ushered through the lobby and into a giant elevator. Talika pushes the 4 button and explains to us that because we are from District 4 we naturally get the fourth floor.

When the doors open, we are met with bursts of bright colored furniture and walls. The sitting room has a giant television screen and three sofas. Brightly colored carpets and rugs and odd paintings that looked like a toddler drew them hanging on the walls. Since it is almost midnight, Talika rushes us down a hallway to get beauty sleep for the opening ceremonies tomorrow night. We pass more odd paintings and then we come to the Victors wall. The wall is brightly lit and appears to change colors. On the wall there are pictures of every past victor District 4 has had. The pictures are of each victor after they've been crowned by President Snow. Since Finnick is the most recent victor, his is front and center and larger than anyone else's. But as I get closer to the wall, something odd happens, I can see my reflection through it.

"Ahh, you've found it!" Talika comes up behind me. She then touches Finnick's picture and the whole thing changes. It's a screen? It changes to a huge wall of Finnick Odair. It shows the opening ceremonies, his interview, training score and footage during his games. It's practically a capitol approved biography of Finnick. I go back to the home screen with all the pictures and click on each of them. The same thing happens with theirs. It really is quite neat, but the reason it's there brings me back to reality. Then once back on the home screen, I find a small marking at the bottom. _The Fallen_. I click it, and before me a list of names and years appear. I scroll through the list and freeze when I come to one in particular. _Sebastian Cresta – 52__nd__ Hunger Games. _My mom took my dad's last name when she had me, but changed it again when she married Don. I kept my dad's name. Curiosity over took me and I clicked his name. The screen changed again and I'm brought to a similar looking page to that of the victors, but this has a biography, how many he killed and where they were from, training score, any allies he had, and his best moments on tape up until his death, which was also on tape. I've never seen what my dad looked like. So when I see a boy in a picture a year older than me, I gasp. Our hair is the same shade of brown, our eyes the same deep green, and the slightest dimple when he smiles that he passed on to me. Mom was right; I really do look like him. I look over at the information posted for him. His training score was a 7. Not bad, but not great. For the opening ceremony they dressed him and his district counterpart as a storm on the sea. It says how he made 8th place, and about his alliance with the boys from 9 and 12. They were like him, 18 years old, but nothing special. He was the longest survivor in his alliance. Then he was killed by the District 1 boy. That boy won that year. Apparently his sister had won the year before. They were both volunteers. His interview with Caesar Flickerman was next. I had to watch it.

"_Our next guest is also from District 4. Please welcome Sebastian Cresta!"_

I watched as my dad walked out onto the stage. He was wearing a Navy suit with hints of dark gray. He walked very confidently. Hi dad.

"_Welcome Sebastian! How are you enjoying our marvelous Capitol?" Caesar asks._

"_To tell you the truth Caesar, not that much." Caesar looks surprised and is speechless for a moment. Dad continues. "I haven't been able to see a whole lot, I guess I was just disappointed when they said I couldn't leave." Dad smiles. The crowd laughs lightly at this._

"_Ahh. I see. Now tell me, do you feel ready for this competition?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Caesar looks almost a bit relieved. _

"_Now, one more question, do you have a girl back home waiting for you?"_

_Dad swallows a little. "Yes, actually I do." Some of the Capitol women shriek in protest. _

"_Tell us about her."_

"_Well, she's the most amazing girl I know. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I was planning on marrying her someday. But that looks like it might not happen now." The crowd screams in protest. Caesar quiets them down._

"_Why do you think that won't happen?"_

"_It's just something I feel. I hope to make it back to her. And eventually start a family with her" _sooner than you think _"but the farther away from her that I am, the more lonely and bound I feel."_

"_Bound?"_

"_Yes, bound to play the games, and bound to either die or live in which case I'll be bound to the Capitol making it harder to see her when I want."_

"_Well I wish you the best of luck. Give it up for Sebastian Cresta!"_

Dad walks off the stage and mouths 'I love you.' to the camera. Then the screen goes black."

"Sebastian?" Finnick's voice from behind me makes me jump. "Why are you watching his interview?" He looks at me concerned. "Annie what's wrong?"

I feel tears in my eyes. "Do you know of him?"

"Yea, I watched a lot of the videos to get an idea of what it would be like. I was only 14 when I went in so I was feeling a bit nervous." He says the last part sarcastically. "Do you know him?"

I shake my head sadly.

"Where from? You weren't even born when he was in the games."

"My mother knew him."

"Was she friends with his girlfriend? Nobody ever did figure out who that was. Some started to say it was made up."

"She wasn't made up." How could he not know? Didn't he see resemblance, or maybe the same last name?

"Then who was she?"

"She was my mother!" I scream at him. A look of realization crosses Finnick's face.

"Sebastian…?"

"Sebastian _Cresta_ was my father." I look him dead in the eyes. That's when my knees give out and I start crying. I haven't cried yet since the reaping so it's a bit overdue.

"Oh Annie." Finnick coos. Then he gently picks me up and brings me into a room with a giant bed and window. He lays me under the covers and kisses my head goodnight.

That night brings dreams. Dreams of my mother. Dreams of my father. Dreams of my father in the games and me watching helplessly on the side only to let out a scream seeing that the one killing my father is Finnick. When my father's cannon sounds, Finnick turns to me dragging his trident in the ground behind him. He smiles and moves to stab me.

I jolt awake sweaty. The capitol clock reads 4am. I should try to sleep again. But I'm afraid. For once in my life, I'm afraid to dream of what the future might bring.


	3. Costumes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

There's a bit of sunlight streaming through the window when I open my eyes again. I must have fallen asleep despite my fears. But something's different. I feel relaxed in a way I haven't felt in a while.

"Morning." I look up and see that the pillow I am sleeping on is Finnick's chest. I yelp at bit in surprise. He just laughs.

"How long have you been here?" I quickly check to make sure I'm still in clothes, knowing Finnick in the Capitol, anything could happen.

"A few hours. You were screaming and no one could wake you up. So I told everyone to go back to bed and that I would handle it. After I lay down next to you, you almost instantly stopped screaming. I must be magic." He says.

I blush a bit. "Yea," He continues putting his arms behind his head. "You squirmed a bit at first but then once your subconscious realized I was here you clung to me and slept quietly." He looks amused.

"Sorry." I say.

He looks serious. "You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault I have a way of affecting women." He says smiling again. "What did you dream about?"

I don't want him to know that I dreamt of my father and Finnick where one killed the other. So I ignore it for now. When Finnick sees I'm not smiling back he looks serious again. "What time is it?" I ask.

"A little after ten." He says.

"Ten?" I've never slept that late before in my life. I've always been up at dawn to help with the early morning fishermen with their nets and then to help Brooke get to school on time.

"You didn't miss breakfast. Well, we both did because you wouldn't let me go" he smirks to himself "but you can order food to your room through the intercom."

I nod. "How much time do I have?"

"Before you get attacked by your stylists?" He read my mind. I nod again. "Between one and two hours."

"But the opening ceremonies aren't until tonight!" I complain.

"It's the first time they see you up close, and it takes them at least two hours to get you in perfect condition before they start making a character out of you."

I pout. I knew this meant I would be having people touch me, scrub me, wash me, and clean me. I don't usually like it when people grab me. Or play with my hair. I can't stand it. However, there are certain times when Finnick plays with a lock or two that I don't mind. But that's because it's Finnick and I've known him forever. Right?

"Do I need to change clothes?" I ask.

"You don't need to. The stylists won't care. You'll be mostly naked for most of the cleaning anyway."

"What?" I feel sick. I didn't know I was going to be naked! Why didn't Finnick tell me this earlier? "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I ask speaking my mind.

"Because I knew you'd freak out." He says calmly. He brushes my cheek. "I know you too well Annie. Now are you going to tell me what your dream was about?"

"Breakfast first." I say quickly. Finnick rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. Then he gets up and walks over to the intercom and orders up a bunch of food.

During out mini feast I tell Finnick about the dream with my father in the games and Finnick killing him then coming at me and it scared me. As for after I fell asleep a second time, I don't remember if I dreamt anything. It was obviously something bad otherwise I wouldn't have screamed.

"Finnick!" We both cringe at her voice. Talika comes barging in with her now 7 inch platform heels and peacock suit, feathers and all. "Finnick darling you have a message." She says sweetly as she hands him a letter. A defining smell hits my nose as he opens it. We both shiver slightly. Finnick reads the note.

"Fine." He says. "Sorry Annie, I'll be here when you leave for the ceremonies, but I've got to go." He stands up. Then I watch him walk out.

Damn Snow. I get up and glance at the clock; I should have maybe a half hour if I'm lucky.

"Where is she!" Excited voices yell from down the hall. Maybe not so lucky.

The bedroom door opens and I'm practically trampled on by 3 horrendous looking people with thick Capitol accents.

"Look at this hair, so long and gorgeous!" Exclaims a freakishly tall woman with piercings all over her face, unhumanly blue eyes complemented by a neon blue afro.

"What about these nails and her skin? Most children have skin slick with oil or sweat but not you my dear!" Says a man a little shorter than the first woman but has green and gold tattoos running all over his body with a purple Mohawk and the same shade purple lips.

"But look at her eyes! So green!" Says a second man who is much shorter than the first two but has bright orange eyes, and no hair except for the small piece he has pulled into a ponytail on top of his head and his skin is slightly pinker than normal.

Before I can respond the woman with blue hair picks me up and tosses me into the bathroom shrugging me of my dress and anything else that was on my body. "Alrighty dear, lets get you cleaned!" She draws a bath of scorching hot water and begins to scrub away at my skin until I'm sure there was nothing left. The door opens again and the two men walk right on in with bath oils and hair creams. They work on me for what feels like hours.

Finally they stand back and look me over. Still naked.

Then they squeal in delight and all rush out of the door. Now what? I grab the robe that was on my bed that they left for me and find that it was extremely soft.

It's gotten slightly darker outside. I can see the people scrambling about to get set up for the ceremonies. Every television and radio will be set to this event. Everyone in this city getting ready to watch the unveiling of the children being condemned to kill each other. I feel sick.

I notice a small remote on my nightstand. It's very similar to the T.V remote but curved different. Does it control the lights? I pick it up and test it by pressing a button.

Suddenly the sounds made from the people outside have disappeared. I turn back to the window and instead of seeing the Capitol's skyscrapers, I see a woods. But it's not just a picture, it's actual live footage. I wonder…

I push the button again and it switches to a field of grain. Push it again and I see trees filled with fruit. Push it again, and I find myself looking at the ocean. The sounds of the waves, the smell of the sea, it all comes back in one big swoop and hits me hard. I feel myself tearing up instantly. No, I can't do that. Not now.

"That's my favorite." A voice says from behind me. It makes me jump. I turn and find myself facing a man my height that has a bright yellow body tattoo in a strange pattern, sickly pale skin, but bright healthy honey brown eyes, blonde hair and ruby red lips. "That's why I picked District 4. So that I could work with water."

"_With_ water?" I ask clutching my robe.

"In the past yes, but now, I have a new inspiration." He looks me in the eyes, his now showing hints of gold.

"That has to do with me?"

"Yes!" He says excitedly. "I watched your selection and as soon as I saw that hair, your body and your eyes I went straight to work on the outfits!"

"Outfit_s_?" I say putting emphasis on the 's'.

"Well of course! Your opening ceremonies, your interview and of course your victory speech!"

A small nervous laugh escapes me. "What makes you think I'm going to make it out of here? I'm as plain as they come. I know nothing special."

"My dear, once the others see you, you _will_ be something special." Then he calls everyone back in. "I'll be back with the dress in two hours." He says then leaves.

The freak show going on around me is actually very frightening. I mesh of color whips over my eyes and it's hard to adjust to the different hair and eye colors that I have to remind myself are normal here. The tall woman pulls and styles my hair. The purple Mohawk man polishes my skin and does my nails. And the short man with an orange ponytail does my makeup. I've never worn makeup. And after this, I don't plan to ever again. Like I would have the chance…

I try to distract myself by listening to the freaks conversations. "Did you hear who got a new poodle doo last week?"

"No! I thought he wanted a stripe cut!"

"Nope, he went for the poodle doo!" They giggle some more. What the fuck is a poodle doo?

The smaller man pipes in "Ezzré sure knows what he's doing!" Ezzré? Was that my stylist's name? "She's going to be fabulous!"

After what feels like forever, the freak show pulls away and admires me again. They've rubbed some kind of sparkly gloss on my arms, legs, chest and back. Then they added jewels, only silver blue and green ones in swirled patterns up my skin. I sparkled whenever I moved. My toes and fingernails had an iridescent pearl nail polish with shimmering blue tips. That was all I could see. They wouldn't let me look in a mirror until Ezzré put me in my dress.

I was finally relieved when he did show up. He was carrying a white garment bag. "Here we are." He says. "Now close your eyes." I obey. "Lift your arms for me. That's it." He says as he glides the thin yet very smooth fabric over my head. Then he does some pinning and zipping. "Lift your feet please." I do, and he slides what feels like sandals on my feet, but with a definite heel. Then he places something on my head. "Okay, open."

I look into the mirror, and I now know what his inspiration is. "A water goddess." He finishes my thought.

My hair is half up in a messy up do, and the majority of my hair hangs down my back in soft waves like the sea. In my hair are shimmering ribbons of blue green and gold. He placed on my head, a sort of tiara that has gold and silver interwoven like a crown for a god. My eyes are brought out with hints of green in a smoky blue dramatic look. My cheekbones are defined with a light pink blush. More jewels are spread around my eyes. My lips are a neutral color with a lot of shimmer. My dress has a sweetheart neckline that stays tight to my body until it reaches mid-thigh then in drapes down in a light flowing skirt that stops about mid-shin. The top of the dress is a dark green like seaweed, then through all the shimmering, it fades to a calm iridescent sea blue that ends in a light sky blue at the bottom. Around my shoulder and connecting my waist I have a silver sash. My shoes are like gladiator sandals but they're clear, with blue on the bottom as though I was walking on water. When I move, the whole dress looks like waves. It's absolutely breathtaking. And I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Finnick stands in the door way with a goofy smile on. His hair is messed up a bit. "You look nice." He says clearing his throat.

"Thanks." I say. As beautiful as he thinks I look, or how sponsors think I look, I will still be me inside. Always. And this, covered in makeup and sparkling goddess, is not me.

"Time to go time to go!" Talika screeches. I meet up with Tyler in the elevator. He looks like a mini water gladiator. So cute, but tough, sure to get sponsors.

The elevator ride is short, then we are separated from Finnick, Mags, and Talika and left only with our stylists. Ezzré and Tyler's stylist who has very long green hair and honestly I can't tell if it's a man or woman. We enter a large area where horse drawn chariots are lined up and ready to go. I spot our horses immediately. They are the only ones with blue and green ribbons.

Then I realize everyone will be seeing everyone for the first time tonight. Better make a good impression. Mags told me earlier to be mysterious. Leave people wondering so they don't forget me, but I don't look like too much of threat. Ezzré agrees with this idea. So when I feel everyone's eyes on me, though we're not the last to arrive, I cock my head sideways and look all around me not meeting people's eyes. Like I'm taking in my surroundings without noticing anyone else.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot the District 1 and District 2 tributes gathered in a small group sizing everyone else up. They keep glancing over at me. I do come from a career district, but I look nothing like a career. Well, no one is making that mistake again from what happened last year. A girl from District 7 who is my age was the weakling in the whole 24 tributes, and when it came down to it, she killed everyone in her path without a second thought.

"Hey." A strong voice that sent shivers down my back called.

I turn around and find myself staring at the blonde haired blue eyed boy from 1. He's really tall. "My name's Jem. What's yours 4?" He asks taking my hand and kissing it.

"Annie." I reply. Then I go back to what I was doing.

"I'm still talking to you." He says impatiently.

"Did you think I stopped listening?" I ask looking back at him.

He looks frustrated, but then cuts back to his charming self. That must be the angle his mentor told him to take, because clearly he has a short fuse. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us in training Annie." He says and touches my shoulder. I flinch away. He laughs. "What, don't like being touched?"

"I never said that. I just don't like it when someone touches me without asking first." I reply with the best flirt smile I can manage.

He smiles back. "See you later Annie." He says. Then turns back to the group to report what I said no doubt. The District 1 girl keeps eyeing me though. She's draped in lots of gold silk with her hair in a tight bun and gold spewing from it like fireworks. The dress is also very revealing with jewels covering her most private areas and feathers of assorted colors at the base. District 2 girl's is more modest. Her stylist focused on gray and red it looks like. Her dress is charcoal colored, she has red makeup, and her boots go way past her thighs. She then has almost a body armor coat. However it is very short and very low hung. It almost looks like scales. A snake.

As everyone piles into their chariots the crowd grows louder outside. Suddenly, an alarm sounds and we are thrust out chariot by chariot into the screaming fans. I catch a glimpse of my picture on the big screen a bit more often than both other career district girls, which makes them mad.

When the chariots pull us back to the station and everyone is piling out Tyler pulls on my dress. I look down at him. "Annie, that boy keeps looking at you." He says shyly. I glance over in the direction that he was pointing to, and see the big District 8 boy look away from me. He glances again, but quickly turns around. Why would he be looking at me?


End file.
